


Unexpected Encounters

by Haxxor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxor/pseuds/Haxxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat goes to a strip club. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounters

The music throbbed through the floor tiles, making them tremble under his sneaker-clad feet. Jostling, over-heated bodies pressed against him from all sides as he struggled and squirmed his way through the jeering crowd to get a better view of the stage and what (or rather who) they were looking at, which was difficult at his given height.

He honestly didn't come here often, but sometimes the sweet gush of his movies just didn't cut it. Sometimes he just didn't want to moon over them and he needed something more...raw.

There was a guy on the stage, back turned to Karkat's side of the audience. The crowd's jeering appeared to have something to do with his outfit. Must have been a yellow-blood, judging by the striped black and yellow ensemble that he was sporting. The top was a mid-drifty, tight tube scrap of cloth, and the bottom little more than a few frills and a flicker of pantys. Clinging to his slim arms and lanky legs were baggy warmers and his feet were wrapped in silken black socks. To top it all off a pair of glittering faux wings were strapped to his almost boney looking back, flapping weakly with his movements.

Licking his lips as the bee-themed boy moved to the music, his insides coiling pleasently as that miniscule skirt ruffled and twitched against those smooth thighs, Karkat felt a reckless stirring in his chest. He took a breath and let out a loud whistle that rose above the cat calls and though the other jeerers didn't pay him any mind, he did manage to catch the stripper bee's attention. His turned his face to glance over his shoulder at him.

Both boys froze, both sets of eyes widening.

"kk?" "SOL?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read that through I congratulate you.


End file.
